The Next Bulma
by Nyoko
Summary: What if Gohan is destined to be like Bulma? Owner of a large Corp. and the world's wealthiest person. Let's see how Gohan gets through High School with the way he is. R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Gohan was sleeping and was awoken by his alarm clock AKA Goten.  
  
"GOOOOHAN!!! MOM SAID IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST AND WON'T LET ME EAT UNTIL YOU WAKE UP! HURRY UP!" Said Goten then ran down the stairs.  
  
Gohan ran down wearing his normal school clothes. He took his seat and started eating his pancakes. He looked at his watch and realized that he only had 30 minutes to get to his class.  
  
"Bye! Mom! Goten be good ok?" Said Gohan  
  
"Right Gohan!" Said Goten  
  
"Goten! The Flying Nimbus is yours!" Said Gohan  
  
Gohan flew to OSH and ran to the office.  
  
"um. This is my first day here and I need to know where to go." Said Gohan  
  
"What's your name dear?" Said the lady behind the desk  
  
"Son Gohan."  
  
"Oh My."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No.It's just you got all of your answers right on your entry exam!"  
  
"So.. Where is my class?"  
  
"Right! It is Math with Mr. Smith, room 336[1]"  
  
"We have another Bulma."  
  
Gohan walked to his room and knocked on the door and waited until Mr. Smith answered.  
  
"Yes. Son Gohan. Come in.." Said Mr. Smith  
  
"Class! I would like to introduce our newest member to our class. His name is Son Gohan and he got perfect marks on his entry exams. Only one other has done so. That was Bulma Briefs so I would watch how you treat him because he could be your boss someday." Said Mr. Smith The class laughed at the last sentence. "Did you know that Bulma's class had the same reaction? Most of her graduating class works for her. Gohan, would you like to say anything?"  
  
"Well, when I'm not studying, I like to do martial arts." Said Gohan  
  
"Like the bookworm could do martial arts!" Said Sharpner  
  
"Sharpner! That's enough!" Said Mr. Smith "Gohan, you can take a seat next to Erasa."  
  
The class was doing a problem on paper to solve it. Gohan was working on it and quickly found the answer. Erasa gave up on the problem and was drawing a picture of a mall.  
  
"Erasa! Tell me your answer!" Said Mr. Smith  
  
"x=7?" Said Erasa  
  
"Nice try Erasa but the answer is actually."  
  
"No. The answer is 7." Said Gohan  
  
"Mr. Son. If you are so positive of your answer, show us on the chalk board how to do it." Said Mr. Smith  
  
Gohan walked down to the chalk board and proved that x would equal seven.  
  
". which shows that x=7." Said Gohan  
  
The class looked dumbstruck at Gohan. Many have tried to do it but failed. He proved the great Mr. Smith wrong.  
  
"So Gohan. Find three positive integers having the property that when you reverse the order of their digits, the numbers increase by a factor of exactly 4. For example 1234 would be transformed to 4321, but that is not quite four times as large." Said Mr. Smith  
  
"If the original number is N = xy...zw its reverse is R = wz...yx. We must have either x = 1 or x = 2. If not, then multiplying by 4 would increase the total number of digits. Since wz...yx is a multiple of 4, it must be even so we must in fact have x = 2. Considering w as the leading digit of R, the possibilities are either w = 8 (if there is no digit to be carried) or w = 9 (if there is). But considering w as the units digit of N, we see that we must have w = 8 (since 4*9 = 36 , but we want the units digit of R to be 2). Considering y to be the second digit of N, we see that y = 0, 1, or 2 (if it were larger, then there would be a carry digit and w, the first digit of R, would be 9 rather than 8). But considering y to be the ten's digit of R, we see that it must be odd, hence y = 1. A quick check shows that (...z8)*4 = ...12 forces z = 7. We see that 2178 satisfies the necessary conditions and is hence the only such four-digit number. For five-digit numbers we must have (21a78)*4 = 87a12 and a quick test shows that 21978 works. In fact, 219978, 2199978, ... all work. In general, the numbers we seek have the form N1N2 ... Nk-1NkNk-1 ... N2N1 or N1N2 ... Nk-1NkNkNk-1 ... N2N1 where each of the Ni is of the form above. For example, 21782178 and 21978219997821978." Said Gohan  
  
"Correct.Ann and Bob have the following conversation:  
  
Ann: How old are your three kids, again?  
  
Bob: The product of their ages is 36.  
  
Ann: I can't figure it out from that information.  
  
Bob: The sum of their ages is the same as your house number.  
  
Ann: That's still not enough information.  
  
Bob: The one who's older than the others has red hair.  
  
Ann: Thanks! Now I've got it.  
  
How old are Bob's kids?" Said Mr. Smith  
  
The students in the class were dumbstruck and had one thought in their mind 'how can anyone answer that?'  
  
Gohan thought for a while mumbling different things until he said "Since Ann was unable to determine the kids' ages even though she knew the sum of their ages, the only possibilities occur when there is a duplicate sum, namely 9,2,2 or 6,6,1 (when the sum is 13). The fact that one child is older than the others eliminates the second possibility, so the children's ages are 9, 2, and 2"  
  
"Last question, A bored student walks down a hall that contains a row of closed lockers, numbered 1 to 1024. He opens the locker numbered 1, and then alternates between skipping and opening each closed locker thereafter. When he reaches the end of the hall, the student turns around and starts back. He opens the first closed locker he encounters, and then alternates between skipping and opening each closed locker thereafter. The student continues wandering back and forth in this manner until every locker is opened. What is the number of the last locker he opens?"  
  
  
  
"I thought these were going to be hard! Let's begin with a small example and work up to larger ones. Noting that 1024 is a power of 2, we will restrict ourselves to the situation where the number of lockers is a power of 2. For two lockers, the student opens locker 1, then when he goes back down the hall, he opens locker 2. For four lockers, after the first trip down the hall, lockers 2 and 4 remain closed. On the return trip down the hall, the situation is essentially the same as in the case of two lockers (except the student is moving in the opposite direction and the lockers have even numbers). Therefore the last locker will be the second one (going in the reverse direction), which is locker 2. For eight lockers, after the first trip down the hall, lockers 2, 4, 6, and 8 remain closed. On the return trip down the hall, the situation is essentially the same as in the case of four lockers, so the last locker should be the second locker (in the reverse order), namely locker 6. For sixteen lockers, the last locker will be the sixth locker among 2,4,6,8,10,12,14,16 in reverse order, namely locker 6. At this stage, it would be handy to have a formula for the kth locker among 2,4, ..., 2n (in reverse order). It's not too hard to see that it's 2(n + 1 - k). Continuing on, for 32 lockers, the last locker will be the sixth locker among 2,4,...,32, namely locker 2(16 + 1 - 6) = 22. For 64, it's locker 2(32 + 1 - 22) = 22. For 128, it's locker 2(64 + 1 - 22) = 86.  
  
  
  
For 1024, it's locker 2(512 + 1 - 342) = 342. Which is our final answer.  
  
"Son Gohan! Get out of my classroom now!"  
  
"But what did I do?" Said Gohan  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Gohan gathered his books and papers and walked out the door. He walked down the hall to the office.  
  
"Mr. Smith had me come here. What did I do?" Said Gohan  
  
"Yes, Well you see, according to Mr. Smith, you started an insurgence in the class." Said the Principal.  
  
"I did!?" Gohan looked surprised. "I only answered a series of questions, which got the students all acting weird." Said Gohan  
  
"Another Bulma" muttered the Principal  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bulma had the same problem in school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"A lot of teachers don't like opposition, you see.It's best not to answer too many questions in a class, it makes teachers extremely detest you - do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"I guess. I won't correct any teacher even if they are wrong again."  
  
"Right. Get to class. You have biology next."  
  
While Gohan was running to his next class, the teacher said "We can expect great things from you Mr. Son."[2]  
  
So how was it?  
  
[1] It was my math room [2] They said that in Harry Potter. "We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter" I just saw it for the second time yesterday. I was watching it and pointing out things that were in the book and not in the movie and vice versa. I love the Harry Potter Series.  
  
I got all of those weird questions from http://math.smsu.edu/~les/POTW.html they aren't mine. I can't do stuff like that. R/R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. You are as smart as I am Beautiful!

Hi! Here's the Second Chap!  
  
Gohan walked into his class and noticed that Erasa was talking to a girl with black hair. He sat down at his seat and saw that the problem that he proved equaled seven, was still up. [1] He started listening to Erasa and Videl's (sorry if you didn't know) conversation.  
  
"Well anyway, Mr. Smith started asking him impossible questions and he got them all right and called them easy!" Said Erasa.  
  
"Um. Erasa, isn't that him?" Said Videl  
  
Slowly Erasa turned around and said, "So Gohan, how did the principal treat you?"  
  
Gohan replied "Well, he said Mr. Smith accused me of starting an insurgence in the class." Seeing Videl and Erasa's confused looks on their faces he added "An insurgence is an revolt  
  
"Well, you aren't in trouble are you?" Said Erasa  
  
"No, I just can't correct any teacher anymore no matter how wrong they might be." Said Gohan  
  
"Gohan, have you met my best friend Videl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Videl, Videl Satan." Said Videl  
  
Before Gohan could say anything, his biology teacher Ms. Troy walked into the room, read the problem on the board then asked the class "Who did this? "The class math nerd raised his hand. "Albert? You did this?"  
  
"No Ms. Troy, it was the new kid."  
  
"Son Gohan." Said Ms. Troy cutting off Albert.  
  
Ms. Troy quickly glanced at the classroom's seating chart and found Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Son!" Exclaimed Ms. Troy  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped to Ms. Troy  
  
"Mr. Smith has told me about you. Let's see if you are as smart in Biology as you are in Math!"  
  
"But."  
  
"You heard me Mr. Son! Tell me.."  
  
The same thing happened to Gohan in every class. At the end of school, he had heard so much about how he was just like Bulma, that he went to go to see her. Gohan walked into one of her labs and saw Bulma working on a new dragon radar.  
  
Bulma saw Gohan walk in and asked "So Gohan, how was the first day?"  
  
"Let's just say that all the teachers hate me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm too smart! For my math class, I had to go through a bunch of really easy questions then I was sent to the office after! Also that teacher told all of the other teachers what I did so when I came back, I had to do it all again!"  
  
"Was the math teacher Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He did that to me too. I might go back and see him. Get him straightened out. It's not your fault your smart! You are as smart as I am beautiful and that isn't a crime!"  
  
"Thanks Bulma."  
  
"No prob. But, can you help me with this? I want to make sure I got this right otherwise it would cost me six hours to fix it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm updating the Dragon Radar so that there is a walkie talkie mode."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, if I connect the wires this way, will it cause a chain reaction causing the radar to be shot?"  
  
"You could do it that way, but then you would have to move that circuit to the left a little bit."  
  
"That's what I thought! Geniuses think a like!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, I better be getting home before Goten tries eating my dinner."  
  
"See you later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Gohan went home and the rest of the day went by without any interruptions.  
  
The next morning, Gohan got ready for school and quickly ate his breakfast. He looked at his watch and said hurried good-byes. Gohan flew to school, and felt three familiar kis coming towards him. He landed a block from school and went to his homeroom. Then the principal's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Attention students! Today we have a special presentation! After your teacher has taken attendance, will you go to the auditorium. That is all."  
  
Gohan already had an idea of what was coming. Gohan groaned as he felt another familiar ki coming. His teacher was not even halfway done with attendance, he was called to the auditorium early.  
  
He was walking to the auditorium, when he heard his name then was tackled by two hyper active saiyans. Gohan got to his feet and said "Goten, Trunks, what are you doing here?"  
  
"welltrunk'smomwasdoingathingyatyourschoolandaskedifiwouldliketocomewithsotr unkswouldn'tbeboard!" Said Goten in a really fast breath.  
  
"What?" Said Gohan and Trunks  
  
"Well trunk's mom was doing a thingy at your school and asked if I would like to come with so trunks wouldn't be board." Said Goten  
  
"Oh, well I have to go see your mom now trunks and PLEASE stay out of trouble. I wouldn't want to see you get starved again." Said Gohan  
  
"OK!!!! BYE GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Goten and Trunks  
  
"The school is doomed" Said Gohan  
  
Gohan continued walking to the audiotorium. Thinking that it was going to take too long he just decided to do his own version of instant transmission. Gohan popped next to Vegetta and Bulma.  
  
"Hi Gohan!"  
  
"Hey Bulma! You asked for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to show off one of my inventions."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Itis battle scouters. I was thinking that you could introduse me and help me demestrate how to use one of the 'new' scouters."  
  
"Yeah, I'ld do it!"  
  
A few seconds later, he heard the many students of OSH entering the audiotorum.  
  
"Vegetta. After this is done, you can spar with me."  
  
The principal came up to Gohan and said "You may go out now."  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and walked out to the stage. The room slowly got quiet. "Ok you guys! OSH was lucky to get her to present today, but we are pleased to welcome Ms. Bulma Briefs!." Before Gohan could continue the room exploded with people talking again. Gohan waited until it was quiet to continue. "Ms. Briefs will show us one of her newest inventions and talk about her experiences at OSH. Without furter adu, MS. BULMA BRIEFS!" The room once again exploded with talking and clapping as Bulma walked out.  
  
"Thank you!" Said Bulma. As she signaled Gohan to stay. "I would like Mr. Smith to come up here if he would please." Mr. Smith walked up. "Mr. Smith, you haven't changed since I had you! Now, why must you torment Mr. Son here? He is a genus and doesn't need your treatment that you have given him. You may go back now Mr. Smith. Ok! Now for my newest inventions!" Vegetta came out carring two scouters. "I call it a scouter. What it does, is measures how much strenth you have. Gohan, Vegetta, you may demenstate." They put them on and waited until each other's power levals showed up.The room waited silently as numbers went on the screen.  
  
"Not bad first brat of Kakarot. I see you have trained, but not enough[2]" Said Vegetta  
  
"Don't make me mad Veggie! Remember the last time I fought when I was mad? I thought I won, didn't I?"  
  
"I have got to remember to give you evil lessons along with your saiyan history [3] classes."  
  
"Kerlan Nupalli!!!!! [4]"  
  
"E'l wever opalit!!!! [5]"  
  
Gohan was now unaware of the many students watching him and mumbling things like "Gohan is going to fight Bulma Brief's internationally feared husband?" "Nerd Boy Gohan can fight?" "How long to you think this is going to last? I bet not even five seconds."  
  
Vegetta and Gohan went into their fighting stances and were about to start when they heard "GOHAN!!!!! VEGETTA!!!! YOU BETTER STOP!!!!!"  
  
So how was the second Chap? I did this all in one day so be nice. Right. Um. Review Please!!!! If you are wondering it wasn't Bulma. Guess Who? I don't know and really don't care now. Just Review Please!!! I'm all happy now because I got two CDs yesterday!!!!!! I got The Lord Of The Rings and Harry Potter soundtracks!!!! They are both really cool. Now I have to figure out what fic I'll update now..  
  
JA NE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS STILL!!!!  
  
  
  
[1] As you should know, it isn't the students that move from class to class, it's the teachers  
  
[2] Gohan trained a lot more in my fic than the series  
  
[3] Vegetta gives Gohan lessons on his Saiyan history and is also teaching him the Saiyan language  
  
[4] Let's fight in Saiyan  
  
[5] I'm Ready in Saiyan  
  
You know what to do.. Press the little Button.  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
